(2)The ElvenPrincess Characters and Phrases
by Me And Not You 1001
Summary: The Character Descriptions and Elvish Phrases for my story The ElvenPrincess. It will be updated when necessary.
1. Chapter 1 Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

Chapter 1 Silent Child—886

Chapter 2 Silent Light—1543

Chapter 3 Silent Name—1522

Chapter 4 Silent Excitement—1233

Chapter 5 Silent Fear—1003

Chapter 6 Silent Song—2065

Chapter 7 Silent Love—954

Chapter 8 Silent Pain—2216

Chapter 9 Silent Cries—3506

Chapter 10 Silent Death—2308

Chapter 11 Silent Choice—1556

Chapter 12 Silent Consequences—1223

Chapter 13 Silent First Step—1383

Chapter 14 Silent First Impression—1614

Chapter 15 Silent Appreciation—1650

Chapter 16 The Silent Elvenprincess of Mirkwood—1335

Chapter 17 Silent Surprise—1528

Chapter 18 Silent Answers—1666

Chapter 19 Silent Problems—1595

Chapter 20 Silent Harm—2035

Chapter 21 Silent Fun—2576

Chapter 22 Silent Tenderness—1514

Chapter 23 Silent Devotion—934

Chapter 24 Silently Fearful Beginning—1545

Chapter 25 The Silent is Shattered—1732

xXxX

 **The numbers after the chapters in the Table of Contents are just the number of words. That's for me and means nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Character

**Character Names and Who They Are**

 **Thranduil-** (Thran-do-eel) Male, meaning vigorous spring—The Elvenking, the King of the Woodland Realm, Keeper of the Greenwood, Lord of the Wood Elves, Sindar

 **Aerlinniel-** (Ire-lin-nee-ell) Female, meaning song—a housemaid under Antiel, Lindethiel's twin sister, Silvan

 **Antiel-** (Ahn-tee-ell) Female, meaning a gift—Head of the Household Staff of the Palace of the Elvenking, Thranduil's love interest, becomes Chloe's nursemaid/caretaker, Silvan

 **Aragorn-** (AR-a-Gorn) Male, meaning revered king—Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North, Heir of Isildur, Adoptive son of Elrond, aslo known as Estel and Strider, Friend of Legolas, Cundmaethor, and Maetharanel, Found Lizabeth in the Wilds, now protects her, Human

 **Aran-** (Are-ahn) Male, meaning king—the great elk that is Thranduil's friend and companion, Great Elk

 **Bellrauthien-** (Bell-row-thee-ehn) Male, meaning strong as a lion—one of the palace guards, Silvan

 **Caunion-** (Coun-ee-on) Male, meaning ruler—Head of the Cooks in the Palace of the Elvenking, Silvan

 **Chloe-** (Kl-oh-ee) Female, meaning blooming—the little girl Aran found and Thranduil adopted, does not speak, except with her hands, affectionately referred to by Thranduil as Cugu, Human-Sindar

 **Cundmaethor-** (Koond-my-thore) Male, meaning warrior prince—Prince of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil's second son, twin brother to Maetharanel and ambassador for his father and member of the Royal Council, affectionately referred to by Thranduil as Sîr, Sindar-Noldo

 **Feredir-** (Fair-eh-dear) Male, meaning hunter—Captain of the Royal Guard, Commander of the Woodland Defenses, and General of Assassin and Information Squad, Member of the Royal Council, a friend to Thranduil, Sindar

 **Galion-** (Gal-ee-on) Male, meaning -Keeper of the Royal House, Chief of Staff, Butler to the Elvenking, Adviser to the King, member of the Royal Council, and friend to Thranduil, Silvan

 **Gandalf-** (GAN-dahlf) Male, meaning wand-elf—Olórin the Maia, Guardian of Middle Earth, Bearer of Narya, Elf-friend, Known as Mithrandir to the elves, Wizard

 **Ithilwen-** (Ith-ill-wehn) Female, meaning moon—Thranduil's younger sister, she died in an accident involving a waterfall, during her and Thranduil's childhood, Sindar

 **Legolas-** (Ley-go-las) Male, meaning Greenleaf—Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil's eldest son and heir, head captain of the Forest Guard and member of the Royal Council, interested in courting Melda, affectionately referred to by Thranduil as Las, Sindar-Noldo

 **Lindethiel-** (Lin-dehth-ee-ell) Female, meaning melody—a housemaid under Antiel, Aerlinniel's twin sister, Sindar

 **Lizabeth-** (LIZ-uh-beth) Female, meaning Eru Oath—Chloe's hald-sister, on their Dad's side, Arrived in Middle Earth not long after Chloe, Taught Chloe how to use Sign Language, Found and rescued by Aragorn, who helped her become a Ranger of the North, Best friends with Narylfiel, Human

 **Maetharanel-** (My-thahr-ah-nell) Female, meaning warrior princess—Princess of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil's youngest child and only daughter, twin sister to Cundmaethor, a captain in the Forest Guard and Bodyguard to her brother, Member of the Royal Council, affectionately referred to by Thranduil as Elen, Sindar-Noldo

 **Melda-** (Mehl-dah) Female, meaning beloved—Second Healer at the Palace of the Elvenking, Nestarion's assistant and Antiel's best friend, very interested in Legolas, Silvan

 **Morfindien-** (More-fin-dee-ehn) Male, meaning dark-haired-Father to Vanmoriel, Noldo

 **Narylfiel-** (Nahr-oolf-ee-ell) Female, meaning firebrand—Only female member of the Royal Guard, friend to Antiel and Melda, confidant for Thranduil, friend/older sister to Chloe, Best friend to Lizabeth, Silvan

 **Nestarion-** (Nehs-tahr-ee-on) Male, meaning healer—First Healer in the Palace of the Elvenking, Sindar

 **Randiriel-** (Rahn-deer-ee-ell) Female, meaning wanderer—Head of the Kitchen Staff in the Palace of the Elvenking, Silvan

 **Rincavornon-** (Rinn-kah-vore-non) Male, meaning quick-moving—Chief Advisor to the Elvenking, Member of the Royal Council, and best friend to Thranduil, Sinar

 **Urúvion-** (Oo-roo-vee-on) Male, meaning fiery—palace guard, Sindar  
 **Vanmoriel** **-** (Vahn-more-ee-ell) Female, meaning dark beauty—The Late Elvenqueen, married to Thranduil, and mother to Legolas, Cundmaethor, and Maetharanel, Noldo

xXxX

 **Council Members**

 **Thranduil has 13 members of the Royal Council, the ones you know are listed, the ones that are just necessary for naming are listed with their pronunciation, gender, meaning, and race.**

 **Rincavornon** **Maetharanel Legolas Galion Feredir Cundmaethor**

 **Ruscion** **-(Roos-kee-on) Male, meaning fox, Silvan**

 **Daeron-(Dire-on) Male, meaning Great, Silvan**

 **Maldor-(Mahl-dore) Male, meaning land of gold, Sindar**

 **Vehiron-(Vay-heer-on) Male, meaning lordly, Sindar**

 **Suiauthon** **-(Soo-ee-ow-thonn) Male, meaning warlike, Sindar**

 **Rilien-(Rill-ee-ehn) Male, meaning bright, Sindar**

xXxX

 **Royal Guards**

 **There is a total of 21 Royal Guards, including Feredir, who's the captain. I give names, pronunciations, genders, meanings, and races.**

 **Naracion-(Nar-ahk-ee-on) Male, meaning stern—Second in command to Feredir, Sindar**

 **Narylfiel—In character list**

 **Carsuithon-** **(Kar-swee-thon) Male, meaning reddish, Silvan**

 **Beinion-** **(Bay-nee-on) Male, meaning handsome, Sindar**

 **Alassien-** **(Ah-lahs-see-ehn) Male, meaning cheerful, Silvan**

 **Tirithon-(Tear-ith-on) Male, meaning vigilant, Sindar**

 **Maeron-(Myre-on) Male, meaning goodness, Silvan**

 **Rhovanion-(Roe-vah-nee-on) Male, meaning wild, Silvan**

 **Bregolien-(Brehg-ole-ee-ehn) Male, meaning fierce, Silvan**

 **Sadron-(Sahd-ronn) Male, meaning faithful, Silvan**

 **Veryan-(Vare-yahn) Male, meaning brave, Sindar**

 **Hérion-(Hair-ee-on) Male, meaning chief, Silvan**

 **Sellion-(Sell-ee-on) Male, meaning child, Silvan**

 **Andaer-(Ahn-dire) Male, meaning greatest, Sindar**

 **Arphenion-(Are-fehn-ee-on) Male, meaning honor, Silvan**

 **Tûrin-(Too-rinn) Male, meaning victory, Silvan**

 **Randir-(Rahn-dear) Male, meaning wandering, Silvan**

 **Îdhron-(Ee-thronn) Male, meaning rest, Silvan**

 **Lathron-(Lahth-ron) Male, meaning hearing, Silvan**

 **Limdur-(Leem-dur) Male, meaning sparkling, Silvan**

xXxX

I'll be updating the Character list as I introduce more people. Please let me know if you have questions on anyone.


	3. Chapter 4 Character Descriptions

**Character Names and What they look like**

 **Thranduil-** (Thran-do-eel) Male, meaning vigorous spring—

 **Antiel-** (Ahn-tee-ell) Female, meaning a gift— She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful elleth in all of my realm. Her long golden-red hair complemented her vibrant emerald eyes and alabaster skin perfectly. Her form was always relieving sight for my eyes and I never grew tired of watching her move. The grace she held, the effortless flow of her movements, the way her dress always moved with her.

 **Aragorn-** (AR-a-Gorn) Male, meaning revered king— The young man was tall with salt and pepper hair, a scruffy untrimmed beard, and a dirty yet striking face.

 **Caunion-** (Coun-ee-on) Male, meaning ruler—

 **Chloe-** (Kl-oh-ee) Female, meaning blooming— She was pale and rather thin. Her hair dark brown hair was braided into two braids, reaching about mid-back. She had a simple white dress with a purple overcoat. On her feet were two small black shoes. Peeking out from under her dress was a small gold chain that undoubtedly held a beautiful pendant. Her eyes were the most interesting though. They were a deep, vibrant blue, like a pure forest lake in the summertime. And despite her smallness, they held the brilliant spark of an intelligent mind.

 **Cundmaethor-** (Koond-my-thore) Male, meaning warrior prince—Cundmaethor was on his right, dressed exactly like his brother but the only weapon he had was the sword at his hip. His ebony hair and deep brown eyes contrasted his elder brother and twin sister so much it amazed, even now, hundreds of years later. His elegant and regal bearing, alabaster skin, and dark hair reminded me of his mother

 **Feredir-** (Fair-eh-dear) Male, meaning hunter—

 **Galion-** (Gal-ee-on) Male, meaning—

 **Ithilwen-** (Ith-ill-wehn) Female, meaning moon—

 **Legolas-** (Ley-go-las) Male, meaning Greenleaf— He wore the dark green garb of the Forest Guard and knee-high brown boots. His sword was at his hip, his twin knives still on his back, accompanied by his unstrung bow and quiver of arrows. He wore a dark cloak, but the hood was down and his platinum hair was free of all braids. He was tall, nearly as tall as me, by the looks of it and his alabaster skin now shown more ivory due to his time in the sun. His eyes, identical to mine, were icy and hard.

 **Lizabeth-** (LIZ-uh-beth) Female, meaning Eru Oath— She was not anywhere near as tall as him. Her hair was a pale platinum blonde that fell straight around her face. Her eyes were large and blue so identical to Chloe's it was startling. Her face was angled with dark eyebrows and long eyelashes and was alarmingly pale.

 **Maetharanel-** (My-thahr-ah-nell) Female, meaning warrior princess— Maetharanel, on the left, was so opposite her twin and alike her elder brother, it would have made sense if they were the twins. She looked exactly as Legolas and I did with long lengths of silvery-platinum hair and ice-blue eyes. Her skin was ivory toned just as Legolas' and dressed in the uniform of the Forest Guard, she looked like a lethal weapon of mass destruction. She carried a bow, just as Legolas did, though none but me could challenge his excellent ability. She also carried throwing knives that I knew she hid all over her person, and a twin pair of swords, not unlike my own.

 **Melda-** (Mehl-dah) Female, meaning beloved— She pulled a lock of her dark hair over her shoulder and twirled it around her finger… In the light of the corridor, I saw the glistening of a tear slip down her alabaster cheek… A cold smirk marred Melda's tender features…, the small elleth… her voice soft and gentle… who was the only one short enough for the dress to fit.

 **Morfindien-** (More-fin-dee-ehn) Male, meaning dark-haired- An ellon with black hair and dark eyes bows at the foot of the dais, not far from Thranduil.

 **Narylfiel-** (Nahr-oolf-ee-ell) Female, meaning firebrand—

 **Nestarion-** (Nehs-tahr-ee-on) Male, meaning healer—

 **Rincavornon-** (Rinn-kah-vore-non) Male, meaning quick-moving—  
 **Vanmoriel-** (Vahn-more-ee-ell) Female, meaning dark beauty— A young elleth stepped forward. She was the very epitome of beauty. Her skin was pale as alabaster, smooth and flawless. Her strides were graceful and smooth, she seemed to glide rather than walk. Her hair fell in inky waves down her back, framing a heart-shaped face set with large amber eyes, thick black eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and full red lips. Her body was an equal balance of legs and torso. Her legs were fine and shapely, showing through the riding leggings she wore, her hips were wide but not overly so, they rounded off with a shapely bottom, and her breasts left little to be desired.

xXxX

This is based on the actual descriptions given in the story by Thranduil.


	4. Chapter 3 Elvish Words and Phrases

**Elvish Words and Phrases**

 **Adar—father (Inf. Ada)**

 **Agoreg vae—You did well (Lt. [familiar] you did well)**

 **An ngell nîn—For my joy**

 **Aran-nin—my king**

 **Aras—deer**

 **Av-'osto** **—Don't be afraid (Lt. [you] don't fear)**

 **Bereth-nin—my queen**

 **Berethil-princess**

 **Bess-nin—my wife**

 **Caun—prince (pl. conin)**

 **Cugu-nin—my dove**

 **Cugu-pen—little dove**

 **Elen-nin—my star**

 **Elen-pen—little star**

 **Elleth—she-elf or female elf (pl. ellith)**

 **Ellon—he-elf or male elf (pl. ellyn)**

 **Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn.—A star shines on the hour of our meeting. (Lt. A star shines over the time of our meeting)**

 **Gi melin—I love you**

 **Glassen an achened le—It is my joy to see you again** -First used ch 6, Thranduil's response after Legolas' formal greeting

 **Goheno** **nin—Forgive me**

 **Guren linna a chened le—My heart sings to see you**

 **Gwenyn—twins (Gwanûn—pair of twins)**

 **Gwanunig—twin (one of a pair of twins)**

 **Gweston—I swear**

 **Hannon le—Thank you**

 **Hawn—brother**

 **Hawn-nin-My brother**

 **Hen-nin—my child**

 **Hîl-nin—my heir**

 **Hin-nin—my children**

 **Hir-nin—my lord**

 **Honeg—brother diminutive (a.k.a. little brother, also hawn-pen)**

 **Iell-nin—my daughter**

 **Im naer—I'm sad/sorry**

 **Ion—son (pl. ionnath)**

 **Ion-nin—my son**

 **Le fael—You are generous** -First used in ch 6, both Maetharanel's and Cundmaethor's response to Thranduil's compliments

 **Las-nin—my leaf**

 **Las-pen—little leaf**

 **Man agoreg?—What did you do? (Lt. What did [familiar] you do)**

 **Man cerig?—What are you doing? (Lt. What are [familiar] you doing)**

 **Mae athollen, hin-nin—Welcome back, my children** -First used in ch 6, when Thranduil greets his children

 **Mae carnen—Well done** -First used in ch 6, Thranduil's compliment to Cundmaethor

 **Mae g'ovannen, Adar.—Well met, Father.** -First used in ch 6, Legolas' response to Thranduil's greeting

 **Mae tollen na mar, iell-nin—Welcome home, my daughter** -First used in ch 6, Thranduil's greeting to Maetharanel

 **Mîr-nin—my jewel/treasure**

 **Mîr-pen—little jewel/treasure**

 **Muindor—(Dear) Brother**

 **Muinthel—(Dear) Sister**

 **Naneth—mother (Inf. Nana)**

 **Na vedui!—At last!**

 **Na van?- When?**

 **Neth—sister**

 **Nethig—sister diminutive (a.k.a little sister, also neth-pen)**

 **Nimp-pen—small/frail one**

 **No i Melain na le** **—May the Valar be with you**

 **Oron—tree**

 **Penneth—young/little one**

 **Pin—little thing or mite**

 **Prestad?—Is there trouble? (Lt. trouble)**

 **Sîr-nin—my river**

 **Sîr** **-pen—little river**

 **Tithen-pen—Tiny one**

 **Tolo sí!—Come here!**

xXxX

Some of the words and phrases have been used, but others haven't...Yet. I have things planned, so...


End file.
